Hide and Go Seek
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Stan realizes he's drifting farther and farther away from people. He can't help but view the world as garbage. but eventually, alcohol isn't enough to satisfy the raven. Style!


Hello and welcome to my first ever real Style story!

First off, warnings! This story had dark themes, violence, gore, and foul language!

I do not own South Park!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This is not what I intended…" Stan muttered dejectedly to himself. He looked down at his wet hands, crimson reflecting in the silvery light pouring though the drapes. "It was never suppose to be this complicated." He continued, voice drenched in confusion. How did it all get to this point anyway? How did like manage to go so wrong? Whose fault was it?<p>

"Can I possibly blame you Kenny? What about you, Kyle?" He looked at the redhead to his left and chuckled humorously. "I'd love to blame you my dear… But I believe, this one falls on me." He slowly lifted the gun to his temple, breathing in deep.

* * *

><p>Stan sighed to himself, staring out the window of his English classroom. He drummed his fingers lightly on his desk. It was about a month and a half into his junior year and he'd grown restless with life. Bored.<p>

"I'll be collecting your summer reading essays. Both the character analysis and the reflective summary." The teacher droned. Stan rolled his eyes. He hadn't done the work, nor did he care. Everything nowadays just seemed so pointless. Why bother working so hard when all he got out of it was some meaningless points?

When did he stop caring?

"Psst. Stan, did you do it?" Stan turned and looked into the bright green eyes of his 'Super Best Friend'. When was the last time they called each other that? They weren't really all that close anymore…

"No. Why?" Stan asked, indifferent. Kyle looked down nervously and bit hit lip. He opened his mouth as if to say something further but then changed his mind and closed it again. Kyle gazed almost longingly into Stan's foggy blues before looking odnw.

"I was just curious. Hey, can I borrow your boots tomorrow?" Kyle asked, voice almost sad.

"Why?" Stan lifted a brow. The tone and the question seemed to be completely unrelated. Was that really what Kyle was thinking? But still, Stan found himself getting grumpy. Kyle seemed ot only talk to him if he needed something from the raven.

"Uhm, for the dance." Kyle said, as if it should be obvious. Stan nodded. That's right. Homecoming was coming up this weekend. Kyle, Bebe, Wendy, and Cartman were all going in a group. Stan hadn't been invited, though neither had Kenny. But Kenny wasn't suppose to be Kyle's best friend. Stan ground his teth together.

That's right. That's what tore their super best friendship apart.

Bebe Stevens.

How Stan hated that wench. Kyle was his until that blonde bitch took him. Who cares if it was Kyle who asked Bebe? Who cares if she didn't really say yes at first? Who cares if she was worried that she was the one getting in between Kyle as Stan? Who cares if she felt bad for it? As Stan saw it, Kyle could do no wrong and it was all Bebe's fault.

"Sure." Stan said, giving nothing away to the rage beneath his stoic mask. He remember, back to a time when Kyle cared. When he asked what was wrong… When he could tell that Stan was faking it.

"Thanks, dude." Kyle whispered, eyes still directed towards the floor. Stan almost asked if Kyle even wanted to go to the dance, but stopped himself. Why ask that? He'd only get an answer that would hurt him. So, he went back to staring out the window.

It wasn't fair that Kyle wasn't his anymore. The redhead use to spend so much time with Stan, they use to be so very close… Now they barely hang out. Bebe takes up all of Ky;e's time, and Kyle doesn't even seem to care. Stan grit his teeth, turning his head to glare at what use to be his closest friend when he felt his phone buzz. He whipped out the small device, not caring if the teacher saw.

'_Skipping. Care to join? -Ken'_

Stan grinned, gathered his things, and stood up. Hell yes he'd like to join him.

"Mr. Marsh?" The teached asked.

"Bathroom." He lied lamely, not caring that it was totally unbelievable.

"You need your belongings to use to restroom, do you?" He challenged, sick of kids ditching his class. Like that McCormick fellow.

"What if there's a fire while I'm in there? How will I get my stuff? Or somebody tries to steal my things? I always like to be prepared." He grinned. "It's a chance I simply cannot take, sir." He chuckled discreetly, walking out of the classroom, not waiting for any further argument.

He opened up Kenny's message and hit the call button.

"Where are we meeting?" He asked after the blonde picked up.

"Hm… Your car." Kenny's voice said over the speaker.

"Sure, be there in five." Stan said, hanging up. He paused a moment looking into the small window on the door of his recently ditched class. Kyle was working on a worksheet or something. Didn't he even care Stan was gone? The raven growled low and stormed out of the school.

"Hey Ken!" He said, jogging to his car, looking right into the bright blue eyes of his friend.

"Stanley, it's about time you showed." Kenny grinned. Stan rolled his eyes, taking a moment to fully take in his companions appearance. Kenny had really grown into a very presentable young man. His blonde hair was still messy, of course, but something about it seemed dignified. His skin glowed a nice tan, muscles defined from the labor of a poor life, fingers rough and calloused from his twenty-dollar guitar.

Still, the most attractive thing about Kenny, were his eyes. They were deep, wise. Kenny seemed to know everything. His eyes held such knowledge, such confidence, yet, they held the pain of something dark. So heavy it was almost like the weight of death. Those eyes gave Kenny a mysterious and strong air about him.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked, unlocking his car and opening Kenny's door for him.

"Quite the gentleman." Kenny noted. Stan rolled his eyes again, getting in himself after slamming Kenny's door rudely. He started the car and began pulling out of the schools parking lot, lost in thought.

When they were kids, they usually had two others with them. But the years had split them into two separate groups. The ones with girlfriends, and the ones without. Those damn girls… It was just him and Kenny now. Not that that was all bad. Stan did like Kenny.

"I was thinking the mall." Kenny voiced.

"Sure." Stan nodded, turning in the direction of the mall while Kenny hooked up his iPod.

'_There's something that I can't quite explain…' _the voice of Justin Furstenfeld, the lead singer of Blue October, filled the car.

"_I'm so in love with you_…" Kenny sang along. Stan smirked, turning down the back roads. "_You'll never take that away_." He continued.

Stan pressed harder on the gas, picking up speed.

"_And if I've said a hundred times before, expect a thousand more." _Stan joined Kenny, they looked at each other briefly, smiling. "_You'll never that that away." _

"_Well expect me to be calling you to see, if you're okay when I'm not around. Asking 'if you love me', I love the way you make it sound. Calling you to see… Do I try to hard to make you smile? To make us smile?" _

Stan looked back to the road, but Kenny kept his eyes fixed on Stan, feeling every word he sang.

"_I will keep calling you to see." _Stan pushed harder on the gas, looking away to roll down his window. "_If you're sleeping are you dreaming?" _

"Stan! Look out!" Kenny screamed. Stan slammed on his brakes, car immediately swerving on the icy road.

'_If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me? _

_I can't believe you actually picked me…' _The voice echoed.

Stan tried desperately to maneuver the car. The small sedan he nearly crushed, out of sight.

'_I thought that the world had lost it's sway…' _Kenny's iPod was yanked from the jack, static blaring.

"Stanley!" Kenny screamed again, fearing his inevitable death. However the raven, much to Kenny's surprise, managed to stop the car without hitting anything. He was half on and half off the road, but undamaged nonetheless. His wild blue eyes giddy.

Kenny felt tears rise. He didn't want to die. Not again, it hurt. It always hurt so much. Not the dying itself, but the next day he couldn't tell anybody about the horrid thing he'd experienced. The fear that ripped through his body each time… The terror.

Kenny stared at Stan. The raven started laughing hysterically. He laughed until he cried. Kenny swallowed thickly, not seeing the humor in a near death experience. He would never see the humor in that.

"Sorry, Ken. That was just so exhilarating, so fun!" He giggled. Kenny's wet eyes filled with rage.

"No! It's not! It's not fun to die Stan!" He yelled, boiling over.

"Oh, how would you know?" Stan asked, not in the mood to get screamed at by his blonde friend. He felt a sudden want for Kyle. Kyle would've laughed with him, Kyle would've been impressed that Stan was able to save then. Kyle would've had a great time. The air felt very heavy as the boy boys glared at each other.

"How would I know? How would I know!" He snarled. "I've died, Stan! God damn it! What's wrong with you people? Why do you always forget me? Do I mean so little? You've seen it! You've seen me die! I've been murdered, sliced to bits, impaled, lit on fire, drowned, ripped to shreds, eaten by who knows how many things, crushed! The list just goes on and on! Hell, I've even committed suicide a few times! But I always come back and you always forget! You even forgot that time I was in Hell for who knows how long1 Or that time I went BACK TO HELL for you people!" H screamed, voice cracking, his old anger returning. The anger he'd buried long ago after a series of suicides. "What about Cthulu?" He threw open the car door and got out, storming away.

Stan just sat there. What the hell was that? Why was Kenny so mad? There's no way… He glared at the passenger seat then blinked a few times. Kenny was ridiculous for saying… For saying… What did he say again? What had he been mad about? The near-wreck right? Why?

"I didn't mean to scare you, Kenny." Stan said softly, assuming that was it, not at all remembering anything that Kenny had just said. He frowned and began driving towards the mall once more.

Maybe if he got Kenny a gift the blonde would feel better.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, I know... It doesn't seem very Style-ish yet, but it will be! I promise! Just give me time. Also, everything in this chapter was EXTREMELY important! XD The song was<p>

_Calling_ _you_ by **Blue** **October**, I highly recommend it! It's also important to the story...

Anyway, please review, let me know how I did! The next chapter should be up soon.

Dedicated to my dear pet~

Review! -Lunar


End file.
